


How Ian Edgerton’s Bad Day Got Better… Eventually

by Laura_trekkie



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/pseuds/Laura_trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental outing leads to recriminations, arguments, sulking and, eventually, make up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ian Edgerton’s Bad Day Got Better… Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to de-anon my [](http://numb3rs-newyear.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://numb3rs-newyear.livejournal.com/)**numb3rs_newyear**  
>  fic, seeing as the comm has been dead since May and I've not posted anything else all year, which is a bit depressing.  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://cerealkiller0.livejournal.com/profile)[**cerealkiller0**](http://cerealkiller0.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://t-vo0810.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://t-vo0810.livejournal.com/)**t-vo0810**. Thanks again for your help!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not make any money from this work of fiction. Nor do I own, or have any claim to, any recognisable characters and locations found within this story. I do own what little plot there is, along with the original character, though.  
>  **Warnings:** Threesome sex, including DP, (if that needs a warning *g*). The first scene is entirely from the pov of an original character, but I promise it’s only because it sets things up.  
>  This was the prompt: _Public displays of jealousy/possessiveness. Sarcasm and banter. References to Don being known as a manwhore (either accurately or rumored). Diva!Ian. Hidden talents. Sexual frustration. Teasing. Angst, humor, romance, and smut are all appreciated. Love a good 'what if' fic or AU, so long as the characters retain their core personalities._ Except for the AU part, I think I got a little bit of most of this in here (especially the smut *g*).

Supervisory Special Agent Brian Burrows wandered into the mens’ locker room. It was late and he was tired, looking forward to leaving the FBI behind for the weekend after a tough case, so he paused when he heard low voices in the aisle before his own. He wanted to work out who it was, not having the desire to get caught in a lengthy conversation with a chatty colleague.

"We’ve got a little time before Colby gets down here; I made him stay ‘til his report is done," came a voice Brian now recognised as belonging to Don Eppes.

"Yeah? That’s just mean, Eppes. And what do you plan on doing while we wait?" came an amused reply.

Brian didn’t recognise the voice, but he recognised the suggestive tone and the subsequent sound of a body hitting a locker and the slightly wet sounds of kissing. A wave of disgust washed over Brian; not because of the gay thing - that just confirmed that Eppes really would sleep with anything that moved - but over the fact that Eppes was apparently cheating on Colby Granger, a man Brian had enormous respect for after the lengths Colby went to to uncover the Chinese mole only a few short months ago.

In fact he’d even offered Granger a place on his team when it looked like Eppes and co. weren’t going to forgive the lies Colby had been forced to tell. But Colby had turned him down, wanting to work things out with his friends, and Brian thought he’d succeeded, but maybe not.

Filled with indignation on Colby’s behalf, Brian rounded the corner to find the sniper, Edgerton, of all people pressed up against the locker with his fingers in Eppes’ belt loops, kissing like it was going out of fashion. "What the hell, Eppes?” Brian exclaimed, gratified to see the other two men leap apart like they’d been burnt.

“What, you’ve slept with all the women on your team, so now you’re moving onto the guys?” Brian went on, feeling another spike of malicious amusement when Eppes flushed and drew back like he’d been slapped. But while Brian was angry, he wasn’t stupid, and he kept a wary eye on Edgerton, whose face had taken on an unfriendly look at his words. Still, he wasn’t going to let this go without saying his piece; Granger deserved better.

“Does Colby know about this?” he asked, pinning Eppes with an unfriendly look of his own.

“Do I know about what?” came the unexpected voice from behind him, making Brian jump in surprise, though at least he wasn’t the only one. Damn but Granger could move quietly when he wanted.

Brian looked from Eppes to Edgerton and back again, but once it became apparent that neither of them was going to speak, Brian sighed and prepared himself to break the news. “I’m sorry, man, but I just walked in on these two kissing after I heard Eppes tell Edgerton that they’d got a few minutes before you would be down.”

Colby looked at the two men and his face fell. “Is that true, Don?”

Brian felt for him, his heart breaking just a little at the sad look in those gorgeous hazel eyes. It hit him then, why he was so worried about Colby’s feelings being hurt, why he’d been so angry at Eppes’ betrayal. So it broke his heart even further when the next thing Colby said was, “You guys started without me?”

What?

“What?” Brian said, his voice sounding faint to his own ears.

Colby looked uneasy, like he just realised he’d outed his three-way gay relationship with two of his colleagues to a third colleague. “Uh, I mean, um…” he stuttered.

In a different frame of mind, Brian would’ve found it cute. Hell, who was he kidding? Even in this frame of mind he found it cute, but he was a good guy, so he quickly stepped in and reassured, “I won’t tell anyone, Colby, don’t worry. And I’m sorry for yelling at you, Don,” he said, suddenly feeling acutely embarrassed about the things he’d said.

“Don’t apologise, Brian,” Don said, “You were looking out for Colby, so it’s all good.”

They stood there a little awkwardly and Brian decided to hell with it, he was going home so he could curse his bad timing and the lost opportunity he’d never even realised he wanted. He took one last look at Colby and switched off his feelings at least until he could get home. There was no way he could compete with Don Eppes’ looks or Ian Edgerton’s sheer magnetism and with the two of them combined, well.

“Right, I’m going home. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen,” he said, turning and heading for his own locker. He quickly got his things and headed for the door, stopping briefly at the mouth of the aisle where the other three men still stood as if frozen. “I won’t say anything. You have my word,” he assured once more, then left without waiting for a reply. He could feel a bottle of scotch calling his name.

~*~

Ian watched the other man leave, his quick mind running through a whole gamut of thoughts and feelings about what had just happened. There was amusement at the two statues he was apparently sharing a room with – it took a lot to shock both of his lovers into silence at once. There was possessiveness, because he’d seen how that Brian guy had looked at Colby, and protectiveness, because jilted love could easily turn bad. Brian had sounded sincere, but who knew what he could do with the knowledge if he decided to make life awkward? It wouldn’t affect Ian if they were outed and neither Colby nor Don would lose their job, but they could be transferred off the team and Ian knew that would hurt them. He cursed Brian’s timing, then he cursed his and Don’s lapse – they were always so careful inside the building, but it was late and it had seemed safe.

In the end, his brain settled on the fact that he wanted to get out of there sometime that night. He wanted food, sex and sleep, not necessarily in that order, and none of those things could be found in the locker room of the FBI.

Deciding it was up to him to get things moving, he broke the silence. “The guy had the right idea… Home. Now. Come on, let’s go.” He added a couple of hand claps for good measure and it seemed to work, rousing Don and Colby from their dazes.

Once they were moving, it didn’t take long to fetch stuff out of their lockers and head for the garage. They travelled in separate cars to keep up appearances, but it wasn’t long before they arrived home. Home in this case was Colby’s apartment. They tended to avoid Don’s, because of the unfortunate tendency that Alan and Charlie had of dropping in unannounced. Don had been caught out a few times, though not with Colby or Ian and they were all keen to keep it that way.

Ian did have an apartment he kept in LA. He’d got it once it became clear that things with Colby and Don were pretty permanent. It was safest for them to go there, as no one knew about the place, but it was a longer drive and they were all tired.

On the drive home, Ian had been thinking about Brian’s promise, so the first thing he asked once the door was shut behind them was, “Do you think he’ll keep his promise?”

Colby came out of the kitchen with three bottles of beer and handed them out. “Yeah, Brian’s a good guy, he’ll keep his promise,” he said, dropping heavily onto his couch and letting his head fall back against the cushions.

“You sure, ‘cause it looked to me like you broke that guy’s heart tonight, Cole,” Ian said, settling on the couch next to him.

Colby’s head turned towards him and his eyes held confusion. “Huh? What do you mean ‘broke his heart’? Brian’s a friend is all, he even offered me a place on his team after the Janus thing.”

“I’ll just bet he did,” Don muttered darkly from where he sat in the chair at a ninety degree angle to Colby’s end of the couch. Apparently he’d seen the way Brian looked at Colby, too.

Colby sat up straight and glared at Don. “What the hell, Don, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, Colby, you can’t be that blind – Burrows offered you the job on his team because he wants in your pants!”

Ian winced as Colby shot to his feet, all evidence of fatigue washed away by anger. This was not going to be pretty.

“And that was the only reason, was it? Nothing to do with my skills as an FBI agent? That why you keep me around, too, Don, ‘cause I’m an easy lay?” Colby hissed.

Don’s eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as his own anger kicked in. Don hated being challenged and Ian mentally kissed his nice relaxing evening goodbye with a sigh.

“What the – don’t be an idiot, Granger! I keep you on my team because you’re good at your job, though if you keep saying stuff like that I might rethink my position. And frankly, it pisses me off that you apparently see me as the office slut, just like the rest of the idiots. I thought better of you.” Don growled, on his feet now, too. They weren’t quite toe to toe, but it wouldn’t take much. Ian downed his beer and reached for the one Colby had left on the coffee table.

“Yeah? Well I thought better of you than thinking someone would only want me on their team ‘cause of my looks. Not everyone thinks with their dick!” With that, Colby stormed off, the bedroom door slamming behind him with an air of finality.

“That went well,” Ian commented pleasantly.

Don scowled at him, “Fuck you, Edgerton, you could’ve helped.”

Biting back a comment, Ian decided retreat was the best option and headed for the kitchen, downing the remains of Colby’s beer and fetching another from the fridge. He leant against the sink with his eyes closed for a few minutes, hearing the distant sound of the shower starting and the much closer sound of the television coming on and the channels changing rapidly.

His stomach growling reminded Ian that he was hungry and he opened his eyes and pushed away from the sink, deciding to rustle up something to eat for the three of them. He’d learnt that it was best to let his two hot-headed lovers cool down after that sort of argument. He loved them both, but god they could be real bastards. And to think everyone thought _Ian_ was the one to watch out for!

With a snort of amusement, Ian pulled a pizza from the freezer and set it to cooking, while he put a salad together. It wasn’t much, but at least it wouldn’t be ruined if he ended up eating alone.

Thirty minutes later, Ian carried the food and three more beers out to the living room to find Colby staring at a baseball game, hair still a little damp and now wearing jeans and a buttoned shirt. Don was nowhere to be seen. He put the food down on the coffee table a little harder than necessary, the plates clattering on the glass tabletop, and marched to the bedroom door, opening it to find Don staring out of the bedroom window with the lights off. “Pizza’s ready,” he said.

“Not hungry,” came the reply.

Ian scowled, but walked away, leaving the door open and the light flooding in, just to ruin Don’s nice cozy sulk. He found Colby exactly as he’d left him, food untouched, and snapped. Don and Colby may be hot-heads, but no one had ever accused Ian of being even-tempered. He might have a longer fuse than the other two, but once it was lit it was best to stand well back.

“For fucks sake, will you two stop acting like children and grow up!” he yelled, causing Colby to jump and look up at him in surprise. He heard a quiet shuffling noise and saw Don appear in the bedroom doorway, looking equally shocked. ‘Good’, Ian thought, ‘maybe now they’ll listen.’

In a quieter, but no less intense voice he continued, “I’ve had a long, hard day, freezing my ass off on a roof top in the rain, waiting for a clean shot, which meant I couldn’t relax, couldn’t eat, couldn’t move. I kept myself going by thinking of the relaxing evening I could look forward to once I got home with you two jokers – a good meal, some excellent sex, maybe a hot shower, and then a nice long sleep. What did I get instead? Outed and then the joy of you two sniping at each other, followed by the silent treatment and a damn frozen pizza getting cold! I think I preferred the roof top; it was warmer!” That got a flinch from both of them that made Ian darkly satisfied.

He quickly snatched up a slice of pizza and shoved too much of it into his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else. He still held out hope of salvaging something from the evening and didn’t want to end up with them both angry at him, as well.

A few seconds later, a sheepish Colby helped himself to several slices and some salad. “Sorry, Ian, and thanks for making the food,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, sorry I ruined your evening, Ian,” Don said, emerging from the doorway to fix his own plateful.

Ian relaxed a little at that. Don had said sorry _I_ ruined your evening. If he’d still been feeling antagonistic, he would’ve said _we_.

“Not just you, Donnie,” Colby said. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“Me too. I didn’t mean any of it, except that I keep you on my team because you’re a good agent,” Don replied, sounding contrite. And Ian relaxed completely; crisis averted. They may blow up at each other alarmingly quickly sometimes, but it only ever seemed to need a few words to fix it again. Talk about mercurial!

They ate in silence, but this time it was the comfortable silence of three men who hadn’t eaten for twelve hours and were just too busy stuffing their faces to speak.

They didn’t bother to clear up, just left the dirty dishes on the coffee table and moved to the bedroom. They still didn’t speak, but this time it was because they were too busy kissing.

Ian drew Colby to him, using his extra inch or two in height to tip Colby’s head back and take control of the kiss. Colby melted against him with a breathy moan and Ian grinned against his mouth, only to moan himself when he felt Don’s mouth against his neck, nibbling his way to the spot just behind his right ear that had Ian’s knees buckling every damn time.

Sure enough, as soon as Don hit the spot, Ian gasped and fell against Colby. Luckily Colby knew what effect that spot had, too, and was ready to catch him, deftly twisting him so Ian ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, before shoving his shoulders flat and crawling on top, turning his attention to nibbling and licking his way along Ian’s collar bone to the hollow of his throat and back.

Ian tipped his head back to allow better access, moaning at the sensation coupled with the sight of Don watching them both and slowly playing his fingers up and down the bulge in his jeans.

“God you look good,” Don muttered.

“Too many clothes,” Ian replied, somewhat nonsensically.

Apparently Don agreed, as he quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and shucked his jeans. Ian groaned – Don was going commando, so as soon as he unzipped his jeans his eager cock sprang free. Ian wanted it in his mouth, but he wanted Colby and his own clothes gone more, so he turned his attention to the damned buttons on Colby’s shirt. ‘Why did he have to wear this shirt?’ Ian thought, though he knew it was probably a subconscious reaction to the argument, a kind of ‘you can’t call me easy; you’ve got to work to get me out of my clothes’. Ian was tempted to just pull it apart, screw the buttons, but he knew that wouldn’t go down well.

Then the decision was taken from him as Don stepped closer and grabbed the back of Colby’s collar, hauling him up until his weight was resting somewhat precariously on Ian’s thighs – he was still partially off the bed and Colby’’s knees only just reached the mattress. Don stepped in close, allowing Colby’s back to rest against his chest, supporting and steadying him and taking a bit of pressure off Ian’s legs. Ian watched as the hand on Colby’s collar travelled round to his throat and tipped his chin up, allowing Don to devour his mouth, while his other hand snaked round and carried on working the buttons loose.

Ian was momentarily frozen by the wave of lust that crashed over him. He may even have stopped breathing. God but he loved it when Colby allowed himself to be man-handled like that. He and Don may have a minimal height advantage, but he’d been thrown against a wall or two by an amorous Colby and knew how strong he was, knew Colby kept up with the techniques he’d learnt as a college wrestler and in Ranger training. So it always turned him on to watch Don dragging and shoving an unresisting Colby to the exact place he wanted him. Of course, it also turned Ian on when Colby did resist and ended up turning the tables on himself or Don, too. He really wasn’t picky when it came to Don and Colby.

His senses returned a second later and he set to work undoing Colby’s jeans. Goddammit, but he’d put a belt on, too and once he’d fought his way inside, he found briefs, not the more usual boxers, so no convenient opening to get his hand on Colby’s cock like he wanted. This was Don’s mess and Ian wanted to know why _he_ was the one having the frustration of fighting through Colby’s ‘armour’.

Frustrated, he gave Colby’s thighs a slight shove backwards, getting his lovers’ attention. “There are still too many clothes,” he said, trying not to whine, but his own jeans were getting uncomfortably tight now.

Don grinned and moved back, making room for Colby to scramble off Ian’s lap and deal with his clothes. Ian sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, only to find Don’s cock right there in front of his mouth once the material had cleared his eyes. Seeing no reason not to, Ian leant forward the last few inches and slid his mouth onto Don’s shaft, sucking hard, his mouth watering as the taste burst over his tongue.

Don swore and clamped a hand to the back of Ian’s head, but he didn’t try to force Ian down further than he could manage. Ian had tried deep throating a few times, but hadn’t ever managed more than unattractive choking and gagging, so his boys were careful to let Ian go at his own pace. Don had managed to deep throat once or twice, though it took awhile to build up to it and he couldn’t do it for very long, unlike Colby, who seemed to have no gag reflex and could swallow them to the root on the first mouthful. It was both incredibly hot and somewhat annoying, because Ian was the first to admit he was competitive and didn’t like anyone being better at something than he was. That’s how he ended up being the expert marksman that he was. Still, it was hard to complain too much when getting one hell of a blow job.

He set up a rhythm, sucking hard and pressing his tongue into the bundle of nerves just below the head. He was just starting to lose himself in it when Don shoved him away. “Too much more of that and it’ll all be over,” he said, deftly working Ian’s own jeans off, despite the belt he was wearing (and which he’d been wearing all day, thank you very much. No subconscious points being made here).

Once he was finally naked, Ian scooted fully onto the bed and Don followed, settling astride one of Ian’s thighs and pressing his own against Ian’s erection. They both moaned at the contact and Ian reached up to drag Don into a heated kiss.

Ian felt the bed dip just as Don moved away from his mouth to focus on the tattoo on Ian’s upper arm. Ian looked to Colby, who had settled next to them after fetching the lube out of the bedside cabinet, and they both grinned. Their Donnie did have a thing for the Ranger tattoos they both sported. Still, that left Ian’s mouth unoccupied again, but Colby seemed to find that just as unacceptable as he did and quickly leant in to kiss him, tongues duelling.

A hand pinched his nipple, though Ian couldn’t have said whose hand it was. Not that it really mattered. He moaned at the sensation, bucking hard against Don’s thigh when another hand came up to play with his other nipple at the same time. He definitely had the most sensitive nipples of the three of them; something the other two took full advantage of.

Suddenly Ian’s brain caught up with his eyes and, realising Colby was naked, Ian grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed just the way Colby liked, swallowing the moan it caused. He kept his hand tight as he pumped up and down a few times, then he switched to lightly running just his finger tips up and down the thick vein at the back. His other hand worked between Don’s ass cheeks, playing over his hole, but never pressing inside.

It earned him twin growls of frustration, and he grinned against Colby’s mouth. A second later, Don sat up and said, “So, did you have any plans for how you wanted the excellent sex to go while you were up on the roof?” Colby also sat back after one last sucking kiss, and Ian took a moment to just look at the two sets of kiss-swollen lips and lust-blown pupils, then he made a show of thinking about what he fancied, even going so far as to stroke a hand over his chin. Colby snorted at that and Don rolled his eyes, causing Ian to grin toothily.

“Well, like I said before, I’m tired after a long day, so I thought I’d just lie back and let you two do all the work. I was thinking, Colby, that you could come ride me for awhile and then Don could join me inside your hot, tight, ass. How does that sound?”

Ian had a second to see Don desperately gripping the base of his cock before his view was obscured by a lapful of enthusiastic Colby, who set about kissing him like a starving man. He fished around beside him until he found where Colby had dropped the lube, then held it out for Don, before using both hands to pull Colby’s ass cheeks apart, putting the tight ring of muscle on display. That earned him a whining moan from Colby and a muttered ‘Christ!’ from Don.

A second later Ian heard the cap coming off the lube and then felt Don’s hand brush against his fingers as he worked two of his own inside Colby.

Colby reacted as he always did: wildly – he loved being penetrated, be it with fingers, cocks or toys. Even the thought of it got Colby hot. On one memorable occasion, Ian and Don had actually made him come without a single touch, just by telling him how they wanted to fuck him one after the other, then use a dildo on him until they were both ready to take him again. With a reaction like that to just the thought, Ian and Don had decided that if they ever got enough time to themselves, they were putting that plan into action for real. Unfortunately, they couldn’t risk it on a school night, because they knew they’d all be completely wrecked the following day.

Colby’s writhing was causing his cock to rub against Ian’s, which was a pretty good feeling that had Ian groaning and his eyes sliding shut. They popped open a moment later, though, when Colby started cursing and there was suddenly extra pressure on Ian’s pelvis. He looked down the expanse of Colby’s broad back and found that Don had a hand just above his tailbone and was leaning in hard, keeping Colby still.

“C’mon, Donnie, let me move,” Colby whined.

“What do you think, Ian, should I let him move?” Don teased.

Ian pretended to think about it for a moment, long enough for Colby to get his elbows under him and push up enough to look at Ian imploringly. It was a good look on him, Ian decided. “Well, Don, I really don’t think he’s begged prettily enough yet,” Ian finally said.

Colby groaned and collapsed and the other two exchanged smirks over his shoulder, only for Ian to yelp in indignation when Colby bit him, pretty damn hard, in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

He let go of Colby’s ass with his right hand, only to bring it back for a sharp smack. “None of that now, Granger!”

Whatever Colby might have been going to say or do in reply was lost to a loud yell when Don twisted his fingers just right and hit the sweet spot. “I think he liked that, Don,” Ian said as he felt Colby’s breath quick and shallow against his neck and heard the little hitches as it caught in his throat. “How many fingers have you got in there now, anyway?” he asked conversationally, working one of his own in alongside Don’s and making a show of counting them. “One, two, three. Huh, and I guess mine makes four. You know, Donnie, one day we should see if we can get a whole hand in there.”

That suggestion brought twin groans, and Ian smirked again.

“Jesus Christ! If you’re fucking me, do it now, or I’m coming without you,” Colby announced.

“I’m gonna have to agree with Colby on this one, Ian. We gotta do this now, or you’re on your own,” Don seconded.

“You two liked that idea then, I take it?” Ian teased, though he had to admit it would be a sight to see. But a sight for another day. He pulled his finger out as Don did the same and Colby sat up to get into position. Don snatched up the lube again and quickly applied some to Ian’s cock. Ian appreciated that Don didn’t draw it out. For all his teasing, he was just as close to the edge as the other two.

Don held him steady with one hand and guided Colby onto him with the other. Colby sank down in one smooth glide until he was fully seated and immediately started moving. Ian moaned at the tight heat surrounding him and marvelled once more at how easily Colby took him in. He never seemed to need much prep and never needed them to work their way in slowly. It was a skill neither Ian nor Don had. Don would happily bottom for either of them, but needed time to build up to full penetration, while Ian didn’t really care for being on the bottom. Nothing to do with any macho bullshit, he just didn’t find the sensation much of a turn on and hadn’t ever come from it, though he didn’t object to bottoming if one of the others wanted him to. But Colby, though he topped enthusiastically, definitely had a preference for being taken, a preference Ian and Don were more than willing to oblige.

Don sat back, and Ian watched him watch where they were joined with lust-filled eyes, but his attention was soon drawn back to Colby, whose head was thrown back as he moved with abandon, holding himself up with his hands on Ian’s pecs and alternating thrusts of his hips with little circling movements. Ian was limited in how much he could move with Colby’s weight on him, but he set up a counter-movement as best he could. Sweat beaded on Colby’s skin and Ian watched as a drop trickled across a nipple. He swiped it away with his thumb and sucked it off, enjoying the salty taste.

Colby’s head dropped forward and he stared at Ian through barely-open eyes and Ian grinned, moving his hand back to the nipple and starting to play, rubbing it and pinching it until it was hard and swollen and Colby’s rhythm faltered. Then he stopped altogether as Don pressed up against his back and held him close with a hand on his stomach.

“God, you’re hot like this,” Don said, nuzzling behind Colby’s ear. He locked eyes with Ian, which was enough of a warning that he didn’t thrust up when he felt a finger work in alongside his cock.

Colby’s head dropped back onto Don’s shoulder with a breathy moan, and Don moved his hand soothingly, muttering praise in Colby’s ear too quietly for Ian to hear it. He focused on holding still, gripping the sheets to either side of him and gritting his teeth. Colby may be a natural bottom, but it was still a bit of an ask to get two cocks inside him at once and required a bit of restraint while Don loosened him up enough, sliding a second well-lubed finger inside. Ian squeezed his eyes shut – the sight of Colby and Don was too hot for him to look at them and hope to remain still. It was hard enough with just the sensations.

An interminable amount of time later, which was probably only a few minutes in reality, Ian felt Colby moving until they were chest to chest, while Don’s fingers slid out slowly. Ian opened his eyes to see Don applying lube to his cock, which was red and leaking.

Then Don was leaning forwards, shuffling a little to get into position. “You ready, Cole?” he asked.

“God yes,” was the emphatic answer.

Don chuckled and lined himself up, pushing carefully inside. They all moaned at the incredibly tight fit and Ian was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of Don’s cock pressed tightly against his own; so tightly that he could feel the thick vein pulsing with Don’s rapid heartbeat.

“God, move, Don. Please,” Colby moaned.

“Can’t,” Don answered, but this time Ian could see that he meant it and wasn’t teasing. Ian got it, he really did. It felt like he would come the second Don moved and after all the work to get there, he wanted it to last a little longer than that. He let go of the sheet with one hand and cupped the back of Colby’s head instead, grounding himself as much as the other man.

So they held still a little longer, until Ian felt the urge to come receding to a bearable level, while Colby was nearly sobbing in frustration between them. He carded his fingers through Colby’s sweat-damp hair and soothed, “Easy, Colby, easy. I’m good, Don,” he said, gazing up at the man above them and noting that he looked a little calmer, too.

Don gave him a sharp nod and then started moving, slowly at first, but quickly building speed. They’d bought themselves a little time, but Ian knew it wasn’t going to take long; it was too hot and tight and Colby was making little mewling noises that were going straight to Ian’s cock. He flexed his hips, unable to thrust, but needing to move as much as he could. It was evidently just enough for his cock to hit Colby’s prostate, because a second later Colby yelled out and Ian felt warmth on his stomach, as Colby’s already tight ass pulsed even tighter around him and Don.

That was it. He couldn’t hold on a second longer. His own release tore through him, whiting out his vision as every muscle in his body seized tight and then released. He was vaguely aware of shouting and of Don cursing through his own release, but the next thing he was really aware of was being crushed under the weight of two grown men.

“Heavy,” he croaked out and Don roused himself enough to pull out with a groan and flop down beside them.

Colby didn’t move, even when Ian managed to get his hand to obey him long enough to prod him in the shoulder.

“I think we broke him,” Don said with a fond grin.

“Yeah, looks like,” Ian agreed. “Help me out?”

Don sighed melodramatically, but quickly manhandled Colby off of Ian and into the space between them. Ian could see that Colby was completely out of it, a blissed-out expression on his relaxed face.

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Ian dragged himself into the bathroom on reluctant legs, cleaned himself up and wet a couple of washcloths to clean his lovers up with. When he returned to the room, he found Don working the sheet out from under Colby’s still-sleeping body with limited success, so he gave him a hand.

Sheet freed, Don cleaned himself up, while Ian focused on Colby, then they climbed onto the bed, once again with Colby in the middle. Don leaned over Colby’s shoulder and Ian met him for a sloppy kiss. He could feel sleep rushing up on him now and he settled in, pulling Colby against him and reaching across to get a hand on Don’s hip as their legs tangled together. He blinked a couple of times, smiled when he felt Don’s hand land on his biceps, right where his tattoo was, and slipped into a contented sleep.

END


End file.
